1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network computer systems and, more particularly, to the operation of a client computer system disconnected from the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for information to be available to multiple users on a computer system created a need for computer networks. Computer networks are configured in many different ways across many different platforms. However, the demand for fast network connections and high reliability has placed increasing demands on computer networks.
Many computer networks are configured such that a remote server is connected to multiple client computers, such as the computer network illustrated in FIG. 1. In one configuration, a client computer must have access to the remote network server during the boot up process in order to be able to boot up. The remote network servers typically contain operating system and configuration files that the client needs in order to boot. The operating system and configuration files are downloaded to or accessed by the client during boot up.
If the network server goes down while client computers are connected and running, the client computers may be disabled. While the network server is down, client computers may not be able to be rebooted or operate on any applications or files that were located on the network server. This scenario can reduce workplace productivity significantly. Therefore, it is desirable for client computers to be usable during a remote server failure or network link failure.
Other networks are configured such that a remote network server must be accessible by the client during the login process in order for the client to have access to network resources. If the remote network server is unavailable, the client must manually login to a local domain to run offline or disconnected from the server. During this time, none of the network resources are available to the client. When the network connection to the remote network server is reestablished, a human operator must resynchronize files that were modified on the client computer and reside on the remote network server to the remote network server. Additionally, files such as applications software that were upgraded on the remote server must be manually transferred to the client computer. Therefore, it is desirable for a human operator not to have to copy modified files to or from the remote network server.